


Collar Me Vanilla

by Ironkhaleesi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blow Job, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff, Praise, Smut, Spanking, collaring, public fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironkhaleesi/pseuds/Ironkhaleesi
Summary: Imagine being vanilla and Sam showing you the world of BDSM.





	

“No. There’s no way,” Sam said with a bemused smile. 

He leaned back in his chair where he sat next to you in the bunker library, staring at you as though you’d just told him pigs really could fly. 

The two of you were meant to be looking for a case but Dean made the mistake of leaving the two of you alone together. You thought he would have learnt by now that neither of you could stay on task when it was just the two of you. 

 

“Why do you look so surprised?” you laughed as you turned in your seat to face him. 

You pulled your knee up to your chest and rested your foot on the edge of your seat. 

He narrowed his eyes as he watched you a moment, still with that confused look. 

He shook his head and pulled his eyes away from you. “No. No, there’s no – I – I can’t believe it. You are … way too much of a flirt to be that shy.”

You rolled your eyes. “Oh, please. First, you’re smoking hot. Of course I’m always flirting with you.” He chuffed and scratched the back of his neck. “Second, just because my sex life is vanilla, doesn’t mean I’m shy.”

He raised his brows and looked back at you. “Really?”

You nodded once. “Yep.”

“You’re not shy in the bedroom?”

You shook your head. “Nope.”

“Ask me to fuck you.”

Your foot slipped from the chair and hit the floor with a thud. You swallowed. “What?”

His lips curled up in a smirk. “Ask me … to fuck you.” 

You let out a nervous chuckle and played with the hem of your shirt. “Sam. Don’t be –”

“Come on, baby girl.” 

You looked up at the pet name. Your breath hitched as he leaned forward and braced himself against the back of your chair and the table. HIs breath hit your face, sending a shiver down your spine. 

“We’ve both been beating around the bush for years, now,” he said. “So just ask me to do what we’ve both been dying for.”

You wet your lips, completely entranced by his eyes. He brought his hand up and pulled your bottom lip down with his thumb, effectively parting your lips as he leaned in close. 

His nose brushed against yours and suddenly he was the only thing you could breathe in.

“Ask me to bend you over this table and fuck your pretty little pussy,” he murmured. 

You felt your face heat up and knew you were about as red as a tomato. 

He grinned and pulled back enough to see your face. “See? You’re shy.”

You rolled your eyes and let go of the breath you’d been holding. “You’re such an ass.”

He chuckled when you punched him in the chest. 

The sound of the bunker door opening had Sam looking up and your head swivelling around to look at the control room. 

You figured it must be Dean coming home. 

“Listen to me,” Sam said. 

You turned back to him, jumping slightly when you realised he’d leaned in close again. 

“I want to try something.”

“Try what?” you said with a wary look.

Sam glanced over your head to see Dean clamber down the stairs. 

“No time to explain,” he said when he looked back down at you. “Just face forward and spread your legs.”

“Sam –” 

“Do it,” he growled.

You swallowed and did as you were told. 

You watched out of the corner of your eye as Dean made his way through the control room to the library. Sam’s lips were at your ear now.

“If you close your legs or let on that I’m doing anything to you, you’ll be punished,” he said.

A shiver ran down your spine. The words were a threat but the warmth in his eyes and the gentleness of his tone had you feeling like the safest person in the world.

“If,” he continued, “at any point you want me to stop, just say ‘Impala’.”

“Impala?” 

“Impala. Just work it into the conversation. You’ll be talking to Dean so it won’t be that hard.”

You frowned, went to turn your head to question him some more but Dean reached the table just at that moment.

“What are you two whispering about?” he said.

You looked at Sam, expecting him to come up with some sort of excuse, but he ignored Dean, propped his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand as he gazed down at the newspaper in front of him. 

You swallowed again when you realised his other hand was wrapped around the naked skin of your thigh. 

He squeezed and you cleared your throat. 

“Uh, nothing,” you said as you smiled up at Dean. 

He stopped in front of the chair across from you and narrowed his eyes. “Really?”

You nodded. “Yeah, just, uh, think we might have found a case,” you lied. 

It turned out to be the worst thing you could have said. Because of course Dean would plonk right down across from you and ask for all the details. And Sam would choose that exact moment to pull open your loose jean shorts and slide his fingers down through your wet folds. 

Every time you wanted to squirm, thrust or moan, you thought back to his commands. Because coming from Sam, they were most definitely commands. And the last thing you wanted to do was disappoint him and make him think you weren’t up for what he wanted to do to you.

So, you sat still and – mostly – undetected while you relayed fake details of a fake case in the next town over. 

You were impressed with your ability to lie – Dean always paid you out for being a crappy liar – but with Sam’s hand between your legs stirring up the magic you had no idea he was capable of, it was either lie convincingly or blow the whole operation and sit there horny and humiliated. Neither of which was very pleasant. 

It was near the end that you began to fall apart. You stuttered out your words. Lost your train of thought. Your hands had dropped below the table so you could dig your nails into Sam’s forearm as he picked up the pace of his strokes. 

“You doin’ okay?” Dean asked with a frown as he watched you squirm in your seat and stumble over your words. 

Finally, you sank your teeth into your bottom lip (unable to speak anymore) and nodded. You vaguely heard Sam start speaking but by then your eyes were squeezed shut as you desperately tried to breathe through the orgasm that racked your body. 

When you opened them back up, Dean was walking off with a grumble and Sam’s fingers were leaving soothing strokes between your legs.

“Holy shit,” you said. It was all you could say. 

“Are you okay?” Sam said.

You looked at him, tried to say something – anything – but all that came out was a groan as you pressed your forehead against his shoulder and squeezed your hands around his bicep. 

It flexed as he laughed. 

You gave yourself a minute to come back to yourself before you started to wonder why his hand was still between your legs. It just sat there, fingers nestled in your folds. 

You frowned and opened your mouth to say something but he beat you to it.

“You know, not that I don’t like having my hand between your thighs but at some point, I’m gonna need it back.”

A blush spread across your face as you realised the reason he hadn’t moved his hand was because you had your thighs squeezed around it. You didn’t think he could move it if he tried. 

“Sorry,” you mumbled as you opened your legs and let go of his bicep. 

“Don’t apologise,” he said. He rubbed a soothing hand over your swollen core before he pulled his hand from your shorts. 

“Was that okay?” he asked. You nodded and he took a gentle grip on your chin to force you to look up at him. “Use your words, baby girl.”

You reached up and pulled his hand from your face before pressing a kiss to the inside of his wrist. 

“I liked it, Sammy,” you said softly. 

You pressed a kiss to his shoulder, drawing in the scent of his shirt before moving your mouth to his neck and leaving a wet kiss there. 

The moment your lips met his, he took back his control. You tried to take the lead but it was as though every fibre of his being invaded you. 

He wasn’t restraining you – wasn’t forcing you into submission – but the way his hands twisted in your hair and his lip snarled up as he teased you with his mouth … it all demanded that you fall in line, and no matter what your mind thought, your body was more than willing to obey him. 

In that moment, he was the complete centre of your world. All you wanted to do was please him.

You were so entranced by him, in fact, that it wasn’t until you were completely naked when you noticed he’d taken you to his room and fallen into bed with you. 

You gasped as his bare chest pressed against yours. The feel of his rough jeans rubbing against your thighs sent shock waves through your body. 

Your body arched up against his hands when they wrapped around your breasts. His tongue traced down your sternum and stomach, leaving behind a tingling trail. 

Your breath hitched when his lips wrapped around your clit. He hadn’t given you any rules to follow, so your hands went straight to his hair. Tugging and pulling as you thrust your hips up against his face and moaned out his name like the most sinful prayer. 

You were at the edge in under 30 seconds. The quickest you’d ever gotten there yourself let alone a man making you cum that fast. But you were fast learning that Sam wasn’t an ordinary man. 

He didn’t let you fall over the edge into another blissful orgasm, however. Much to your dismay, he pulled away. 

“No, Sammy, please. So close,” you whined.

“Hush,” he said.

And the way he said it had you pressing your lips together as tears pricked your eyes. The last thing you wanted was to disappoint him. 

On one hand, you felt like a sensual woman at the mercy of a man who knew damn well what he was doing. On the other … you felt like a little girl trying her best to make the man she adored happy. 

He got up from the bed without a word and you sat up as your stomach turned in dread at the thought that you might have done something wrong. But then he was rifling through the top drawer of his dresser before coming back to stand at the end of the bed.

He held his hand up – gave you a questioning look – and the moment your eyes landed on the black, leather colour dangling from his fingers, you were up on your knees in front of him. 

“Please,” you pleaded as you looked from the collar up to him. You tucked your fingers into the front of his loose jeans and tugged to emphasise your want – no, your need – for the collar to be around your neck.

For you to finally be his. 

He groaned and your mouth fell open when he took a handful of your hair and pulled your head back so he could ravage your mouth with his. 

He pulled back a few inches so he could see what he was doing as he slid the collar in place and locked it around your neck. Then his hands were cupping your face as he kissed you again. More passionately this time. He was more affectionate than dominating in his touches.

“You’re such a good girl,” he murmured as he pulled back just enough to look at you. “But you have to be punished.”

“I’m sorry,” you said instantly. It was almost reflex. 

He pulled back a little further and gave you a bemused smile. “Do you even know what you did wrong?”

Your brows furrowed as you raked your mind. Trying to think of what you’d done to warrant punishment. Eventually, you let out a frustrated sound and shook your head.

“No. But I’m sorry, Sammy.” You pressed kisses down his chest and stomach. “Let me make it up to you,” you murmured against his skin as you rushed to tear open his jeans and push them over his hips.

“Baby girl,” he said in an effort to stop you. But your lips were wrapped around him before he got the chance to tell you that wasn’t what he expected from you.

 

His head fell back and his eyes closed as he threaded his fingers through your hair. 

“Ah, fuck,” he moaned as he thrust against your tongue. 

You moaned around him in desperation and brought your hands up to his hips as you worked your mouth quicker. 

He gritted his teeth and growled as he took a rough hold of your hair and pulled you off him and back into a kneeling position. 

“Did I say you could do that?” he said, his voice rough with the effort to not force your mouth back down onto him. 

He watched as your face fell and realised then what he’d gotten himself into. As you shook your head in sadness, he tried to work out whether he was the luckiest man alive or you were just the most unfortunate woman alive.

“You didn’t know the rules for that,” he said, “so I’ll let you off with a warning. But I still have to punish you for earlier.”

He watched as your brow furrowed in thought again but didn’t offer any explanation as he told you to get on your hands and knees facing the headboard. You’d find out soon enough what was going on. 

At the sound of clinking metal, you glanced over your shoulder to see Sam holding a chain lead with a leather handle that matched the collar. 

You looked back down at the bed beneath you as he ran the handle down the middle of your spine.

“Are you okay?” he said. 

“Please,” you said as the muscles in your back twitched when the leather passed over them. “Don’t stop.”

“I didn’t ask that.”

“Yes. I’m okay, Sammy.”

He dragged his bottom lip through his teeth as he let his eyes travel over your body. He wasn’t just admiring you, he was making sure you weren’t lying about being okay. 

Satisfied with what he saw, he trailed the handle of the lead over your ass, ghosting over your wet centre. His lips curled up in a smile when you tilted your ass back towards him.

“Earlier. In the library. What were the rules?”

He gave you a moment to push through the haze of your mind and answer.

“Um … uh, don’t – don’t close my legs. And don’t – don’t let on what you were doing to me,” you said.

“Good girl,” he murmured. He didn’t miss the way your fingers curled into the sheets upon hearing those words. 

“You almost broke the second rule,” he said as he continued to run the handle of the lead over your ass. “But the first one … what did you do baby girl?”

“I – I closed my legs, Sammy. I’m sorry.”

“You will be.” 

That was the only warning he gave before he brought the handle down across your right ass cheek. You yelped at the sting. He paused a moment to make sure you were okay with what he was doing. You moaned and pushed your ass back towards him again. 

That was all the reassurance he needed. 

He gave you ten lashes in total – five for each cheek. He’d thought about making you count but you were too much of a mess to do it. You’d never experienced sub-space before and he wasn’t about to push all his rules onto you at once. 

Besides, he had fun teaching you. You were eager to learn and he’d be damned if he took advantage of that in only one session. 

You whimpered at the sound of the lead being hooked into the ring at the back of the collar. 

Sam didn’t have to check to make sure you were ready for him. He could see you dripping onto his sheets and that was enough to make him plunge into your ready and waiting heat. 

“Fuck,” he ground out through clench teeth as you let out a breathy, high-pitched moan. 

He thought for a moment that maybe he should have warned you but then you were squirming on your knees and suddenly none of that mattered anymore. 

“Move,” he growled as he tugged on the lead.

You were more than happy to oblige.

Your head fell forward and Sam kept a tight grip on the lead as he used it to pull you back into him. 

He had hoped he would last at least a short while during his first time with you. But he underestimated the power you had over him. He underestimated just how good you made him feel. 

Passing touches and smiles had been enough to force him to his knees all these years, did he really think he could last when he finally buried himself inside you.

He squeezed his eyes shut and growled through clenched teeth, hoping that cutting off his sight of you would help but that only brought attention to the way you felt wrapped around him. Worst of all, it brought attention to the sound of your moans and the way your thighs slapped against his as you thrust yourself back against him. 

“Fuck, I can’t,” he said as he opened his eyes again. He dropped the lead and wrapped his hands around your shoulders as he began pounding into you. “I’m sorry, baby girl. I can’t hold it. I’m gonna cum.”

“Please, please,” you whined. “Can I cum, Sammy?”

His thrusts stuttered a moment as his head snapped up. He’d been kicking himself for cumming too soon but never had he thought that you’d been wanting to cum this entire time. Never had he thought that you’d been holding back for his command. 

He decided then that he was the luckiest man alive. 

“Go ahead, baby girl.”

He let out a loud moan the moment he felt your walls tighten around him. 

In all his time being a Dom, he’d never once had a hazy mind after orgasm. But with you … everything was different. 

When his mind cleared, he was on his side in the bed facing you. You were on your side facing him as well. Sub-space still clouded your mind. Your body still twitched and giggles still fell from your lips.

He saw that he hadn’t even been aware enough to take your collar and lead off. 

He cupped your face in his hand and smoothed his thumb over your bottom lip.

“How do you feel?” he said.

He smiled when you giggled and scraped your teeth against the pad of his thumb. 

“Amazing,” you said. 

“That won’t last for much longer. You’ll crash soon and be too tired to move. I’ll let you nap for a half hour then you have to get up and go to the bathroom, and eat and drink.”

You groaned and rolled to your stomach, trapping his hand under your chest. 

“If you’re still tired after that,” he said, “you can go back to sleep for a while. But eventually, we need to talk.”

“About what?” you mumbled as you closed your eyes.

“Us. Where we’re going with this. And there’s the issue with the safe word.”

You breathed out a sigh and Sam watched as your body began relaxing into the bed. “What issue?”

“We can’t have a safe word.”

“Why?” 

“Because you won’t use it.”

You frowned and opened one eye to glance at him before closing it again and shifting your head against the pillows. 

“Just say what you mean, Sam,” you said. “I want to go to sleep.”

“There are some Sub’s out there who are so eager to please that they won’t use the safe word. Even if they don’t like what’s happening. They’re too worried about disappointing their Dom’s to ever say ‘no’ to anything. You’re one of those.”

You opened your eyes and rolled to your side to look at him. Your expression was guarded and Sam knew he had to tread carefully. 

“So, what does that mean for us?” you said.

“It means we talk. When you’re clear headed and rested, we’ll talk about what you definitely won’t do. What you will do. What you want to try. I’ll have to learn to be more conscious of your body language when we have sex,” he explained.

You swallowed. “It seems like a lot of hard work on your part.” 

What you didn’t say was that it seemed like a lot more work than you were worth but by the expression on your face you may as well have screamed it. 

He linked his fingers with yours and rubbed his thumb across the back of your hand as he shook his head and kept his eyes locked with yours.

“It’s not,” he said. “I’ve known you for years, Y/N. It won’t be hard to read you in these situations. And even if it was, I care too much about you for it to ever be work.”

You said nothing in reply to his admission but as your face relaxed and you glanced down at your entwined hands he knew what it meant to you.

“The collar …” you said.

“Has never been on anyone else,” he said. “I bought it about a week after you moved in. I’ve used collars before but I wanted you to have your own.”

You raised your brows and your lips curled up in a smile. “That was awfully presumptuous of you.”

He smiled back. “Just hopeful. Even if we never took the next step, to me it was always yours, whether you wore it or not. You were always the one I wanted. I knew that wasn’t going to change. No matter what.”

You shifted forward and pressed your lips against his. He kissed you back, and for the first time in a long time, Sam wasn’t scared to go down this road again. Because this time he knew, the only way you could be taken away from him was over his dead body.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got more fics at iavengesuperwholock.tumblr.com


End file.
